


Время собирать камни

by mercury_emissions



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M, Psychology, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_emissions/pseuds/mercury_emissions
Summary: Всегда настает время расплачиваться за собственные ошибки. Для Аомине этот момент настал неожиданно





	

**Author's Note:**

> открытый конец  
> текст участвовал в мартовском фестивале

Приехал из Окинавы Аомине аккурат к началу второго триместра, неохотно прощаясь с каникулами и не на миг не забывая о проведённом времени.  
Город встретил его плохо — Аомине за два месяца напрочь отвык от пасмурной погоды и постоянных дождей. Выйдя из аэропорта, Аомине попал под проливной дождь, выругался сквозь зубы и зашагал в сторону такси. Зонтика у него, естественно, не было. А ещё его никто не встретил.  
В такси Аомине выводил на запотевшем окне человечка, явственно осознавая, что художником ему никогда не быть. К человечку постоянно прилипал неосознанно пририсованный баскетбольный мяч, сразу за ним — щит с кольцом. Нахмурившись, Аомине раздраженно стёр все образы, отвернулся от окна, приписав того к предателям, и словил осуждающий взгляд водителя в зеркальце заднего вида.  
Помрачнев, Аомине выдавил из кармана брюк сотовый, разблокировал, пролистал новостную ленту, открыл сообщения, в которых было пусто, затем — входящие звонки. Последний раз звонила мать, да и то, лишь для того, чтобы убедиться, что сегодня, а не завтра, у него вылет.  
От назойливого чувства, будто о нем все разом забыли, у Аомине окончательно испортилось настроение.  
Это чувство усилилось в школе, когда он, оказавшись на пороге кабинета, остался проигнорированным Момои. Он уже собрался подойти к ней сам и выяснить, почему она к нему не липнет, как это обычно бывает, и не начинает осыпать вопросами по поводу проведённых каникул — никто из ближнего окружения ему ни одного сообщения не отправил, разве что левые знакомые по мелочам писали — но в этот момент в кабинет вошёл учитель, а сразу за ним прозвенел звонок.  
Послав Момои многообещающий взгляд, Аомине проследовал к своей парте и лениво плюхнулся на неё, не замечая, как начинает нервно отстукивать костяшками пальцев по парте, уставившись в одну точку. Опомнился он только тогда, когда в бок прилетела чья-та бумажка. Аомине растерянно огляделся, словно только проснулся, и сразу почуял неладное. Причина выявилась скоро — по классу пробежали редкие смешки, пары десятков глаз уставились на него. Аомине машинально выравнялся на стуле, дёрнув складку на боку пуловера, и только после этого заметил, как учитель сверлит его недобрым взглядом.

— Итак, раз вы удосужились спуститься с небес в этот бренный мир, Аомине Дайки, прошу вас встать с места и рассказать о том, что я только что рассказывала всему классу.

Аомине нечего было рассказывать. Он её не слушал.

 

Со всеми остальными из команды творилась та же фигня. Они все его игнорировали, причём, Аомине бы ещё потерпел, если бы они просто отнеслись к нему с прохладцей, но вместо того, чтобы хотя бы ответить на прямой вопрос, они от него уходили. Не сдержавшись, Аомине кинул в спину Имаеши «Ну и продолжайте дуться, как маленькие, вы мне уже надоели!» и, зло ударив по чужому шкафчику, направился в сторону лестницы.  
Стоило все обдумать, и спустя полчаса бестолкового лежания на крыше школы Аомине уже сожалел, что вспылил.  
Возле дверей в кабинет истории Аомине заметил Момои и решительно зашагал к ней. Момои, как только увидела его, постаралась незаметно ускользнуть, но не вышло — Аомине уже придерживал её за локоть, не давая уйти. В этот момент Момои дёрнулась в сторону, пытаясь выбраться из захвата, но Аомине сжал её локоть сильнее, и та, проследив взглядом от его плеча до ладони, сжимающей её руку, уставилась на неё так, словно та была, по меньшей мере, разносчиком холеры и чумы. Аомине тоже посмотрел на свою руку и неловко отдёрнул её.

— Перестарался с силами, — и тут же поморщился, — ты сама меня вынудила, нечего было трусливо сбегать.

— Я не…

— Ага, это я.

— Отпусти.

— Не пущу, пока ты не объяснишь мне, что со всеми происходит. Из нашей команды меня все игнорируют, с Куроко, Кисе и остальными ребятами я ещё не виделся, но что-то они тоже не торопятся на встречу, — Аомине выжидающе посмотрел на Момои, явно давая понять, что одна и та же уловка против него дважды не сработает. — Так расскажешь?

— Я хочу пить, — отвернувшись, сказала Момои.

— Тогда нам в столовую, — решительно заявил Аомине, подталкивая замешкавшуюся подругу между лопаток.

 

Момои неторопливо потягивала сок из трубочки и совсем не спешила начинать разговор. Аомине не хотел давить на неё, хотя не совсем понимал, в чем прокололся, — а он явно прокололся, раз его так все яростно динамили — но молчание слишком затянулось, и он не выдержал:

— И-и?

— И? — притворилась, будто ничего не понимает, Момои.

— И-и? — повторил Аомине.

— И ты придурок, — не заставила себя ждать Момои.

— Ты решила мне это напомнить? — не обиделся Аомине и тут же сказал: — Так ты скажешь, а?

— Даже такой, как ты, тугодум, должен был обо всем уже догадаться, — тяжело вдохнула Момои, подперев щеку ладонью. — Неужели тебя самого ничего не терзает?

— Ну… — замялся Аомине, борясь с желанием сознаться; взвесив все «за» и «против», он решил не юлить. — Есть такое.

— И на том спасибо, — покачала головой Момои. — Выходит, все ещё не совсем потеряно.

— А что потеряно? — недоуменно спросил Аомине и почувствовал раздражение от того, что Момои все ещё водит его за нос.

— Это ты во всем виноват, — в лоб заявила Момои.

— Да что не так-то? — ошалело возмутился Аомине.

— Это ты всем подряд грубишь и посылаешь за край света, — Момои с громким скрежетом встала со скамьи, отчитывая Аомине на глазах у всех присутствующих в столовой. — Это ты плюешь на тренировки с высокой колокольни и неуважительно относишься к семпаям. Это ты никому никогда не пишешь и никого не ищешь. Ты эгоист и, в конце концов, это ты грубо оттолкнул Кисе, когда он перед тобой душу излил.

Аомине был вынужден признать, что это все он, но сдаваться так просто было не в его манере.

— А на что он рассчитывал, когда признался мне в любви? Естественно, я его оттолкнул и послал.

— Ты его любишь и поэтому, — тон Момои резко сменился с гневного на требовательный, — если ты не вымолишь прощение у Кисе, не напишешь всем ребятам и не сделаешь так, чтобы они тебя приняли назад, можешь считать, что нашей дружбе конец.

Момои поставила ультиматум, но, даже несмотря на все угрозы, Аомине понимал, что она блефует, а ещё — что больше не сможет вынести всеобщего равнодушия. Только не после всего, что они принесли в его жизнь.  
Мысль о том, что случись с ним что-то и они обязательно придут поддержать, они все, до единого, невзирая на обиды, стало последней каплей.

 

Аомине не стал писать, он наведался к каждому, назначив встречу, и все равно никак не мог отделаться от страха, что никто не придёт. Они послушали его, покивали, но никто так и не дал ясного ответа. Возможно, у кого-то были в это время дела, возможно, кто-то уже чётко решил, что больше не станет связываться с человеком по имени Аомине Дайки. Сам Аомине отчаянно гнал от себя эти мысли, хотя и понимал, что такое вполне возможно.  
Он нервно топтался на одном месте, каждые две минуты проглядывая на время.  
Он назначил на шесть, а было уже пять пятьдесят восемь, и никто ещё не пришёл. Зябко укутавшись в лёгкую спортивку, Аомине с удивлением понял, что прошел всего месяц со дня его приезда, а воспоминания о Окинаве такие, словно прошло больше года.  
За раздумьями он не заметил, как группа смеющихся подростков направлялась в его сторону. Только услышав громкий, хриплый и твёрдый голос Кагами, он понял, что все они к нему.  
Он снова посмотрел на часы — пять минут шестого, а он уже извёл себя мыслями, и поэтому, не став больше ждать, быстрым шагом двинулся к ним навстречу.

— Эй! — получилось слишком грубо, но Аомине уже все равно.

Первым остановился Мидорима, за ним все остальные. Аомине оглядел всех до единого, и вычленил отсутствующего Кисе.

— А где Кисе?

— Я думаю, тебе стоит с ним встретиться отдельно, — подал голос Куроко.

— Да, наверное, ты прав, — Аомине дёрнул руку, понял, что выглядит как идиот, и взлохматил ей волосы. — Слушайте, я позвал вас всех, чтобы объясниться, — Аомине замолчал, не зная, что сказать, потому что даже не рассчитывал, что придут все; какой же он жалкий и безнадежный. — Я… понимаете, я накосячил. По- глупому, и наверное, вы в праве на меня обижаться… то есть, вы и так обижаетесь, но… бля, никогда не умел произносить длинные речи.

— Только под адреналином во время игры, — согласно кивнул Мурасакибара, запихивая в рот чипсы.

— Это точно, — улыбнулся Аомине, снова обведя присутствующих взглядом, и облегченно выдохнул, когда увидел во взгляде каждого понимание. Они понимали его лучше, чем он сам. — Слушайте, я хотел сказать, что и сам понял, насколько скотски себя вёл, я… меня не изменить, и вы это понимаете, но знаете… ради вас я готов на все. Я хочу попробовать обуздать в себе все то, что задевало и обижало вас.

— Не стоит, — покачал головой Акаши. — Ты такой, какой ты есть, и мы тебя уважаем за недостатки ровно также, как и за достатки. Никто не идеален.

— Просто надо знать, что не стоит их проявлять при каждом случае и в таком количестве, — продолжил Мидорима.

— Но я хочу извиниться, — помолчав, сказал Аомине.

— О, только не это, — Кагами весело оскалился, — где видано, чтобы Аомине извинялся?

— Дай ему извиниться, — отдёрнула Момои.

— Да, дай, — незаметно улыбнулся Имаеши.

— Простите меня за все, — сдался Аомине, когда все затихли.

И тут же все взорвались оглушительным и звонким смехом.

— Ч-что? Я сказал что-то не так? — буркнул Аомине.

— Всё так, Аомине-кун, — улыбнулся Куроко. — Просто ты это сказал с таким лицом, будто мы тебя…

— Ща кого-то кастрировать будут, — не унимался Кагами.

Аомине укусил себя за губу, не сдержался, улыбнулся, а затем и вовсе присоединился ко всем остальным.

 

— Кисе, я не уйду, пока ты не откроешь, — в перерывах между стуками в дверь, орал Аомине.

Спустя час беспрерывной долбёжки до Аомине дошло, что ему никто не откроет дверь. Усевшись на грязные ступеньки, Аомине отпустил голову между расставленных ног. Хотелось вынести в этом подъезде все, чтобы наконец кто-то вышел. И надо было отвлечься, иначе от воспоминаний, к которым он уже вывел лишние и не утешающие выводы, можно было рехнуться.  
Это произошло за неделю до летних каникул, они и Кисе, как всегда, но от этого не менее охуенней, играли один на один до десяти. По итогам выиграл Аомине, и это тоже было как всегда. Но Аомине этим победам, скрытно от Кисе, радовался как первым. Кисе был достойным соперником, с ним было в кайф играть. Аомине это признавал. Неохотно, но признавал.  
А потом что-то пошло не так — Кисе, схватившись за забор, низко опустил голову. Аомине подошёл к нему слишком близко и это стало ошибкой. Кисе, красный как помидор, схватив его за ворот футболки, протянул к себе. Аомине, даже если бы ожидал такого, все равно не смог воспротивиться. Во-первых, Кисе нисколько не уступал ему по силе, а в тот день, кажись, был вдвое сильней по случаю твердого решения, и во-вторых — Аомине тоже давно хотел, только боялся.  
Губы у Киса были ещё мягче и вкусней, чем он себе представлял. А ещё — напористей. Аомине с трудом перехватил инициативу, впечатал его в сетку забора и, застонав, укусил за губу. Когда Кисе повторил его движение, Аомине словно опомнился — оттолкнул, вытер губы тыльной стороной дрожащей ладони и произнёс обидные слова. Кажется, он сказал что-то в духе «Я тебе не педик!» и «Я не такой, как ты!», но не суть. После высказанного он, не оглядываясь, ушёл с площадки. С тех пор они не виделись.  
Аомине, кажется, все-таки задремал. Кто-то потряс его за плечо, Аомине рефлекторно схватил чужую ладонь, не дав её убрать со своего плеча.

— Отпусти, — и Аомине отпустил.

Это был Кисе — стильно одетый, свежий и все такой же красивый. Кисе, которого он отшил.

— Ты почему здесь? — удивлённо спросил Кисе, отодвигаясь с шуршащими пакетами.

— К тебе пришёл, — сказал Аомине и, пошатнувшись, встал.

— Замёрз, наверное, — Аомине заметил, как Кисе нервно перебирает связку ключей. — Пошли, зайдёшь.

На пороге было темно и тесно, и Аомине успел ощутить знакомый запах и осознать, насколько соскучился. Кисе первым снял обувь и прошёл внутрь.  
На кухне Кисе налил ему чай, вытащил из холодильника еду и выставил все на стол, предлагая угоститься. Кисе, почему-то, как все остальные, не игнорировал его. Аомине ожидал совсем другого приветствия, а то, что происходило, выбило из-под ног почву.

— Кисе?

— Что? — Кисе на миг прервался, но уже в следующую секунду продолжил разрезать хлеб на разделочной доске возле мойки спиной к нему.

Аомине отложил бутерброд, встал со стула и приблизился вплотную к Кисе. Тот вздрогнул, попытался повернуться, но Аомине прижался к нему слишком тесно, практически наваливаясь сверху.

— Я могу ударить, — помолчав, сказал Кисе и отложил нож подальше.

— Я знаю, — Аомине опустил свои руки поверх расставленных Кисе и сжал их крепко-крепко. — Я соскучился.

— Я тоже, — прошептал Кисе.


End file.
